Pirates: When I Found Him
by saaio
Summary: now I know pirate stories aren't fairy tales but they don't have the book Pirates on here nor pirate tales or whatever...so anyway, I did not like how the book Pirates ended...so I wrote an extended ending


I did not really like how the book _Pirates_ ended because they didn't really give you a definite answer.some I decided to fill the holes. 

Extended Ending to _Pirates_

Here's some background for all you non-buccaneers: _Pirates_ is about two girls who have to become pirates to survive and escape a mad man. Yeah.Nancy grows up playing with the village kids as "first mate" to her best friend William. As they grow up they come to love each other but William joins the Navy and Nancy sees him rarely. Her father dies shortly before her 16th birthday and her brothers cart her off to live on their plantation in Jamaica and marry an evil, evil man. Then they escape. Joy.

Inner Flap summary thing: 

At the dawn of the eighteenth century, when girls stay home and sew while men sail the high seas finding adventure, danger and gold, two unusual girls, Nancy Kington and Minerva Sharpe, one a rich merchant's daughter, the other her plantation slave, set sail from Jamaica on a ship the crew renames _Deliverance_. _Deliverance_ flies black flags from its mast and proclaims to all that the new ship is a pirate vessel, striking fear into the hearts of those she approaches. Or so they hope. 

For Nancy, _Deliverance _is her escape from an arranged marriage with a controlling and devilish man. For Minerva, it is escape from slavery, as well as from the fearsome overseer on Nancy's family plantation. But in the end, the money, the adventure, the companionship and the chance to see the world not as women, but as fearsome pirates, is an opportunity neither can deny.

__

Pirates: When I Found Him

As we neared the port my heart began to pound faster and faster. The sun gleamed low near the horizon as the wind blew slightly and the seagulls chitchatted above out heads. I stood thinking about the past years of my life with my elbows on the ledge and my head in my hands. My hair danced in the breeze around my face as the sun blazed and warmed my cheeks. 

I was filled with an immeasurable joy and I was terrified at the same time. I gazed out at the ocean for what seemed the last time. Even though I was going to have more adventures at the sea, none of them would be the same. I would have to wear dresses more often and I would not be allowed to shoot a gun. I would have to act lady-like and be 'prim and proper.' But upon reflection I did not think it would be so bad. However, I would shoot a gun when he was not looking and I would teach my daughters to shoot. 

But as we drifted closer and closer those truths became hazy. Broom said I should not worry so much, but he had always been the optimist. I dared not think what would happen if I should fail, but I supposed I could go back to my beloved sister Minevra. She was bound to have children and would need help but I tried to stay positive like Broom said.

After meeting Graham in London, I began my search. I found no traces of him for many months but as Broom said 'Every other tar is a William.' For two long years I had searched and I had finally found him. 

I worried that he would find me much changed. I worried that I would find him wed to some 'prim and proper' like lady. I feared most of all that he had forgotten me. And so I looked to the drifting sea, hoping it would carry my troubles and worries away as we near the port.

As the sun sat on the horizon we reached the port and my heart fluttered. I thought frantically about what could happen if I did not find him or he rejected me. My distress showed on my face as we made ready to disembark and Broom came over to me and set his hand on my shoulder.

'Don't worry little Miss Nancy! Just get into your pretty woman things and he won't be able to resist you,' he smiled widely as I nodded mutely and ambled to my cabin. I dressed in my favorite nice dress: not too formal or frilly. I brushed the cumbersome knots out of my hair until it shone and arranged it simply. I emerged from below feeling immensely awkward and nervous than before. 

(ah yes.a preposition.I know.but I DON'T CARE J )

Broom smiled at me and offered his arm, which I took gratefully as I wobbled over to him. We proceeded down the gangplank, onto the cobbled streets, between the trees and scattered buildings, and up the lane. I remember counting the trees as we passed to keep my mind off him. I knew even if he didn't love me anymore I could never stop loving him (mushy-gushy.bah! It's fun and blame Celia Rees! She's the author who came up with our duo! LoL).

Each step brought me closer to the inn where William would be and I quivered silently. And finally the moment came when I followed Broom into the noisy tavern and the sounds and smells came wafting out. My heart pounded as I searched for him amongst the crowd. I froze. He sat near the bar talking to a man. He looked dashing in his naval attire. I could not keep my eyes off him. I walked slowly towards his table. 

(like the short chopping sentences? lol they are there on purpose you know...)

He glanced toward me and did a double take. His mouth hung open for a second as his eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled. He stood up and ran toward me but 'inconveniently' placed people sitting in chairs and tables obstructed him. All I could do was smile and look at him as the distance between us closed. And then he had me in his arms and without preamble kissed me full on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. But only as we became aware of the stares, whistles, and Broom's shouting, did we part somewhat reluctantly. 

I blushed furiously and William grabbed my hand and led me out into the privacy of the moonlight. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding as we found a secluded place. At last he turn to me but said nothing. He just looked at me as if I had been a ghost haunting him for years. I began to open my mouth to speak but he put his fingers to my lips. His touch sent a shiver up and down my spine. He looked at me for a long time and he seemed to be battling with himself. He took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes. I nearly melted in his gaze.

'Nancy,' he paused as if enjoying the sound of my name, 'Nancy, I know all I have to my name are a boat and some earnings but if you can overlook that would you consider.' My heart leapt as I heard his unspoken question. I squeezed his hands and pulled him to me.

'I would go to the end of the world and back again with you,' I said as I took his gorgeous face in my hands and kissed him.

We wed the next day and I began my new adventures as a captain's wife, shipmate, and soul mate. I traveled with William everywhere he went but I was not allowed to go out of our cabin if the situation turned dangerous.

A few years later William was discharged from the Navy but neither of us was ready to settle down. We easily bought a ship and crew with my 'earnings' from my piracy days. We became tradesmen and I forced William to loosen his leash on me. He had no excuse to prevent me from doing what I wanted on my own ship. 

At the moment we are headed to see Minevra. I'm going to have a baby in the spring and the cold winters of the north bothers me so I'm going to stay with Minevra through my pregnancy. William is constantly fussing over me but I let him. I will not see him all winter but he will be back as the thawing begins in case the baby decides come early. I often thing about what would have happened if I had never found William or he rejected me. But a life of piracy involves certain risks.

A/n yeah, so.I had fun with big words in this.lol.well they aren't that big but they exceed the vocabulary of the actual book. Hopefully, my friend **cough cough** jenny **cough** will be happy with this. This is short, yes, but it's only an extended ending after all.

Read & review!!! And then go read the book!


End file.
